Suppressed Denial
by tinks1389
Summary: No one ever expected this. No one ever does. Cassidy returns!
1. 20 Points to Olivia

Disclaimer: I am a poor HS student who doesn't own Law & Order SVU.

It was a slow day in the station for the detectives. No one had been raped the night before or today, so they were stuck doing paperwork. Well, they were supposed to be doing paperwork. In all reality they were making paper airplanes and flicking paper wads at each other. They were even handing out fake points. Olivia was in the lead for a wad that bounced off of Munch's head, hit Fin, and landed in Fin's wastebasket. That had been the highlight of their day.

Olivia stood up and proceeded to get coffee. She sipped on it and then spit it out. As she walked back to her desk she glared at Munch and demanded that he go buy her coffee. "No. My coffee is just fine. You just have bad taste detective." He replied.

"Ugh, you can't even call it coffee. It taste worse than bad Chinese."

"There is no such thing as bad Chinese." Elliot chimed in.

Fin just smiled and shook his head at their bickering. He offered to go get Starbuck's for all of them. After getting their orders Fin was out the door and on his way. Munch flicked a wad at Olivia but she dodged it and the paper wad hit someone else. That someone else just had to be Cragen. Olivia stifled a giggle and Elliot suppressed a laugh of his own.

"Get to work or I'll make sure that Fin delivers all of the coffee directly to me." In a second they were all working on some file or another. Cragen smiled in triumph. 'All it takes is a comment about taking coffee away' He noted to himself. Now he had ammo against his team. (Cue evil laughter of doom) With that, the captain returned to his office.

After 10 minutes of doing actual work Elliot scanned the room. "Where in the hell if Fin with our coffee?"

"Maybe he got shot again?" John supplied. His fellow detectives gave him a look. "What? It could happen. That's what's wrong with you guys. You're always thinking positive. That's why you don't think that they are really out to get you."

"Who are 'they' John?" Olivia gave him a don't-get-him-started look. Unfortunately it was too late and Elliot had already prompted John to rant about conspiracies.

"They, my dear friend, are the rich soul suckers that we call our government. They are-" He was cut off by the doors to the pin opening. They all turned around expecting to see Fin there with their beloved coffee. What they weren't expecting was Brian Cassidy standing there with a pallid complexion and a dull look in his eyes. They definitely didn't expect the words that followed his entrance.

"I want to report a rape."

TBC

Short I know, but more will come.


	2. I Don't Want To Rain On Your Parade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 2: Don't Want To Rain On Your Parade 

The three detectives stood there frozen for a few minutes. None of them were really sure what to do. John broke the stillness by calmly walking past Cassidy and out the doors of the pin. Olivia was the next to move. She gestured for Cassidy to follow her into one of the vacant rooms.

Once inside the room, Benson examined her old friend. He looked at least ten years older than she did. His eyes that used to be so full of life were now…well lifeless. The baggy clothes did nothing to hide his too small frame. It looked as if he hadn't eaten in awhile. Olivia realized that she was staring so she stopped and sat down across from Brian. "Whose rape would you like to report?" She asked trying to be calm and professional.

"Mine." Olivia Benson's jaw dropped for the second time that day. She was in no way prepared for that.

"Excuse me?" She asked just to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Last night I left the station around 9 p.m. and went to a bar for a few drinks. After I knocked back a few beers I headed home. While walking down an alley near my building I was slammed into a wall by some guy who I didn't see. He ripped off my clothes and proceeded to…penetrate me. I tried to turn around to get a small glimpse of the attacker, but he grabbed the back of my neck and made it impossible for me to move it. When he was done, the idiot spit on me and told me how pretty I was. I sat in the alley for a while until I gathered enough strength to get home. I wasn't going to report it at first, but then I remembered seeing a case about a guy who was raped by 3 women and how they didn't believe him. So here I am. I haven't had a rape kit done yet. I was kind of hoping that one of you guys would go with me." It was then that Olivia realized how vulnerable and fragile he was.

"Yeah, of course one of us would go. We should actually do that now. Is there anyone one in particular that you would like to take you?" She saw him hesitate for a moment before he gave her an answer.

"John maybe, if he's not busy. But-uh he doesn't have to if he doesn't want to. If he doesn't want to then would you take me?"

"Sure, let's go see if we can find him for you." She said and led him out of the room.

In the pin things were eerily quiet. There were no paper wads and no one was talking. Benson noticed that Fin and Elliot were actually doing paperwork. "Hey guys," She began, "Where's Munch?" Fin shrugged and said that He'd just gotten back with their coffee. "Elliot?"

"No one has seen him since he walked out of here earlier. My guess is…"

"The roof." Cassidy finished for him. Elliot raised a brow and Olivia just smiled.

"Do you want me to go or…?" Olivia trailed off and awaited her answer.

"I think I should go talk to him. Thanks anyway Liv." With that, Cassidy proceeded up to the roof.

"Who was that?" Fin questioned once Brian was gone. Before either two could answer, Captain Cragen waltzed into the room.

"Did I just see Brian Cassidy in here, or am I losing my mind?" Cragen asked his detectives.

"Both." Elliot stated and smirked.

"Very funny Stabler, but seriously what is he doing here?"

Fin was getting a little frustrated, "Who is Brian Cassidy?"

It seemed like no one heard him, because Olivia kept on talking like he wasn't there. "He was raped captain." Cragen shook his head in denial.

"No," he said, "Not Brian. This is some elaborate joke right?"

Elliot looked down and shook his head. Cragen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Who is this guy?" Fin asked again.

"Brian Cassidy was Munch's first partner. He left SVU to go to Narcotics." Olivia informed him.

"Where is he now?" Cragen asked.

"Up on the roof with Jew boy." Elliot joked, trying to cheer everyone up a little.

TBC…


End file.
